I Reject
by Athkore
Summary: [On hold] What if Orihime grew up with Ichigo's life and his with hers, and she becomes a shinigami as a result, just exactly what will change? A whole new story of bleach with our favorite busty girl. (filler that with has no point will be removed) Ichihime Orihime will look like her post time skip self (I just prefer her like that, reference cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry Kon fans I am removing kon from this fanfic, I love him but the thought of him being in Orihime's body, even for a second just *despairs*  
>I am swapping the family names of Ichigo and Orihime (Ichigo Inoue doesn't really work for me XD)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- I'm a Shinigami?!<strong>

"Apologize right now!" A red headed girl ordered three thuggish looking men.

The girl was stunningly beautiful with long, full and wavy hair, that naturally framed her face and went down a little past her waist. Despite only being a high-school student she had a slim figure and an exquisite figure, especially her breasts.

"Huh?! For what" The man in the middle asked uncaring as he eyed the high-school girl.

"Apologize to the girl whose offering you just knocked over!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed to a knocked over flower vase.

"Or what you'll beat us up?" The man asked again trying to place his hand on the girl, but instead found himself thrown over the girl now his back looking up to the late afternoon sky, his body shacking in pain.

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought that far... ahhh sorry did I throw you, it's a terrible habit I don on reflex!" The girl apologized as-if she only just realized what she did.

"S... sorry!" The two men apologized, hugging each other in fear, not wanting to get thrown to the ground they ran away. Soon after they were followed by the third man who cried an apology even lewder.

"Hmmm, I don't get what they were so afraid of?" The girl thought to herself innocently as she held index finger to her chin

The girl then turned to the vase adding victoriously giving a small fist pump saying, "I told you I could get them to apologize!" In a cheery victorious tone.

"Y...your really strong, Onee-chan." A spirit of a young girl mumbled to herself a sweat drop appearing on her face.

"I'll come by tomorrow and give you some new beautiful flowers!" The girl added in an exited tone as she fixed the offering.

"Thank you." The spirit replied happy.

"I hope you can rest in peace." The girl added with a dazzlingly bright smile with her own eyes closed. Then leaving on her way home.

_I'm Orihime Inoue. Fifteen years old. I'm absolutely average high-school freshman whose family runs a local clinic, although I've see spirits my whole life so i'm not sure just how normal I am.  
><em>

"I'm home!" Orihime exclaimed in an overly cheery tone.

"You're late!" A black haired man appeared out of nowhere and collapsed in front of Orihime as tears fell from his face, "You had me so worried Orihime-chan!"

"Sorry Otousan!" Orihime apologized then hugged her father lovingly now also crying, "I didn't mean to worry your poor heart so much, I was just helping ghost find peace!"

"Ahhh! My daughter has such a kind heart, stopping to help a ghost find peace at the risk of being scolded by her father. Even though I can't see spirits i'm so proud of you Orihime!" The man cried joyously as he instantly perked up.

"Geez knock it off you two, dinner will get cold. I even took extra time to make your favorite food Onee-chan" A young girl with brown hair that was wearing an apron complained.

"Just leave them alone Yuzu, their both incorrigible fools." A slightly older girl with black hair added.

"Ohh! You made red-bean paste Yuzu-chan?!" Orihime whipped over to the table abandoning her father.

"Hime-nee you have another haunting you." The black haired girl added noticing the spirit that followed her.

"I know but I've tried everything but they just keep coming, what am I going to do?" Orihime asked placing her index finger on her chin as she store at the spirit lost in thought.

"Hime-nee must have it rough being in such high demand with both the boys at school and the ghosts that stalk her." The black haired girl added.

"But you know Karin, I wish I could do the same thing! All I can do is sense them." Yuzu added.

"I don't believe in ghosts anyway." Karin claimed.

"Ehhh? How can you say that when you can see them? Only dad can't see them." Yuzu asked, Orihime still staring at the spirit.

"What I see is irrelevant, if I refuse to believe in them they don't exist." Karin exclaimed her narrow view of the world coldly.

"Now Karin you need to be polite to the spirits weather or not they are real!" Orihime scolded her in a warm and nonthreatening way then continued with a dist pump, "Let's eat then!"

"Itadakimasu!" Orihime exclaimed then scarfed her food down almost in an instant, then pressed her hand against her cheek while saying "Ahh! it was so good Yuzu-chan."

"Ahh! Orihime-chan your so lovely!" The father exclaimed joyously.

"I'm feeling a bit tired so I think I'll head to bed!" Orihime exclaimed satisfied while she stretched her arm behind her head after which she walked up stairs.

"I think she's tired of you old-man." Karin added taking a shot at her father.

"O...old-man?" The father fell to the ground as if sustaining a lethal blow.

Orihime lay on her bed, her smile now gone, lost in thought.

"Onee-chan has been under a lot of pressure, huh?" Yuzu stated a question.

"Come to think of it she said that she's been seeing a lot more as of late." Karin added.

"What?! She talks to you about those things with you guys?! She never..." The father broke out in a cold swat with a devastated look on his face.

"Of course, who would want to bring their problems to someone like you? You're over forty, but have the emotional maturity of a preschooler" Karin added coldly facing away from him as-if in disappointment. The father's face turning grim as he let out a chocking groan.

"AHHH Kaasan!" The father began as he ran desperately towards a poster with a picture of his deceased wife on it then continued as he fell against it, "Orihime-chan is hiding secrets from me and Karin treats me like dirt... What should I do?!"

"Why don't you take down that stupid memorial first?" Karin asked annoyed.

In the morning, Yuzu and Karin watched a news report on the unexplained explosion of multiple buildings in the town.

"Good morning Onee-chan." Yuzu greeted Orihime.

"Good morning Yuzu-chan, where's Otousan?" Orihime asked.

"He's at a meeting. He won't be coming home tonight." Yuze answered.

"Ahh I see." Orihime added then took notice of the news.

"What's the matter?" asked Yuzu.

"I was just wondering what caused this. It's close after all" Orihime answered a bit concerned.

Later Orihime passed the scene of the explosion on her way home from school, carrying a vase with beautiful flowers for the spirit she met yesterday.

"Hey!" Orihime called for the spirit, getting no response she clapped in joy, "She must have passed!"

Suddenly Orihime heard the scream of a woman followed by a monstrous echoing roar shortly after. Orihime worried ran towards the source of the sound. _'W...what was that?!  
><em>

In a larger part of the town, walls of buildings spontaneously exploded, Orihime ran towards them while a panicked crowd ran away. Suddenly stopping as she was engulfed in a cloud of dust, slowly the dust began to settle revealing a monstrous creature with a white mask and a hole straight through its chest.

"Wh...What is that?" Orihime asked out loud as a feeling of terror ran through her.

"Onee-chan!" The spirit from yesterday called then ran past Orihime, her chain rattling with each step.

"Wait for me!" Orihime called back running after her, soon after the monster followed in pursuit.

"What is that Onee-chan?!" The spirit asked.

"I was hoping you knew!" Orihime cried back.

The spirit tripped letting out a cry. Orihime stopped and rushed back helping her to her feet then exclaimed, "We have to hurry!"

The monster let out a roar as it prepared to attack Orihime and the spirit, when suddenly a short girl with black hair, wearing a black kimono, who was wielding a sword appeared out between them and attacked the monster with a horizontal slash wounding, it blood spraying from the deep wound. The girl landed in-front of then jumped back and lunged at the monster again, now attacking the monster with an over head slash, causing it to fade away in a blur, after which she sheathed her sword.

"W... wow! How did you do that? That was so cool! Who are you? What was that?" Orihime asked a the girl a hundred questions. The girl however ignored her and left as soon as it came, "Wait!" Orihime called out, A crowd soon formed wondering why there were explosions.

"Another explosion?"

"What's going on?"

Orihime stood there, wondering just what she saw, and why nobody else saw it.

That night in Orihime lay on her bed lost in thought. _'I wonder what all that was. Was that thing a kind of spirit, that would explain why no one else saw it, but I've never seen a spirit like that before. And who was that girl, she gave off a weird presence.'_

Suddenly Orihime's thoughts were disrupted when she felt an odd presence and sawa black butterfly over her face. _'This feeling' _Orihime sat up on her bed suddenly seeing the same black robed girl from earlier was now standing on her table next to her bed.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked her eyes wide open then realized something the pointed an accusing finger at her, "Hey you left without even saying anything after I asked you so many questions!" Suddenly the woman grabbed her sword, frightening Orihime. "Never mind, if you don't want to answer just say so!" Orihime exclaimed as she backed to the wall. The woman jumped off her table gently landed on the floor. "Hey!" Orihime called, realizing now that she was being ignored.

"It's close..." She stated dramatically. Orihime walked up behind the woman and slapped the back of her head half-heartily. "It's not nice to ignore people." Orihime scolded the surprised woman in a non-intimidating tone.

"Y...you can see me?!" The woman asked confused as she backed away in a panic then added, "And you 'hit' me."

"Wait don't tell me your a spirit?!" Orihime asked, covering her mount in surprise, shocking the woman further.

"You were in the city a while ago, weren't you?" The woman asked after regaining her composure.

"You remembered me!" Orihime announced joyfully as she threw her arms in the air.

"That's odd. You shouldn't be able to see me." The woman stated as she grabbed Orihime's chin, turning her head while examining her.

"So you are a spirit!" Orihime yelled as she threw her arms up in excitement, causing the woman to sweat-drop.

"I am not a spirit! I am a Shinigami!" The woman declared giving a fierce look.

"Ohhh! Your a Shinigami!" Orihime repeated her exited, placing her hands together then continued her excitement growing with each word, "I've never met a Shinigami before! Ahhh! To think there was another world full of Shinigami called the soul society! And that you came here to vanquish evil spirits! Was that monster I saw earlier, that attacked that girl, was an evil spirit?" The Shinigami nodded silently saying she was correct.

"This is so exiting meeting a real live Shinigami!" Orihime exclaimed as she hugged the Shinigami tightly. "Let go of me!" The Shinigami roared as she pushed Orihime away then cried**"Hado First Spell- Sai" **as she placed two fingers on Orihime's chest then swept her hand to the side. "Agh!" Orihime cried as she suddenly felt an invisible force take hold of her arms forcing them behind her back and causing her to collapse to the floor on her side.

"Wh... What happened?!" Orihime asked unable to move, but struggled to non the less.

"Don't move! This is a Kido, a high level Shinigami spell. I've trained for dozens of decades despite my looks and you treat me like a novelty." The Shinigami stated, an obvious hint of irritation in her voice then continued, "You should be grateful I let you live, brat!"

"Sorry, I was just so exited, I won't do it again!" Orihime cried uncomfortably on the floor.

"Also..." The Shinigami started as she draw her sword, Orihime closed her eyes prepared to be slashed.

"Ughh" Orihime herd a cry to her side, the hilt of the sword pressed against his head.

"The guy from yesterday?!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise.

"No! I don't want to go to hell!"

"Fear not, you are going to a safe place called the Soul Society." The Shinigami added a gentle smile on her face.

Suddenly a bright glow appeared below him and he sank into the ground, completely vanishing.

"Wow, is that what it looks like when you pass on?" Orihime asked in awe of what she just witnessed.

The shinigami sheathed her blade then answered, "Yeah, this is one of the jobs of the Shinigami. It seems your not as stupid as you seem."

"Thank you!" Orihime genuinely thanked her, not realizing the insult it implied, causing the Shinigami to sweat drop _'Mabye she is'_.

"I'll explain the job of the Shinigame so that you may understand it!" The Shinigami reached into her robe then pulled out a notebook.

"Uh" Orihime let out a noise as she looked at the poorly drawn pictures as the shinigami explained what the pictures indicated.

"Do you have any questions so far?" The Shinigami asked a bored look on her face.

"Yes! How did you get so good at drawing?! " Orihime asked enthusiastically with a large smile on her face.

"Y... you like my pictures?" The Shinigami asked as a blush captivated her face.

"Yes! Your pictures are so cute!" Orihime added, causing the Shinigami's blush to deepen.

"We Shinigami have two duties: Leading pulses to the soul society using a Konsoh, and killing hollows vaporizing them." The Shinigami continued after coughing.

"Ahhh these pictures are also cute!" Orihime added causing, the Shinigami's blush again.

"Hey did you feel that?!" Orihime asked as she felt an ominous pressure.

"There is a second Hollow in the wondering area." The Shinigami stated, ignoring Orihime.

"Then why are you here?" Orihime asked.

"Well I have not been able to sense it's presence for a while now. It's as if a large force is obstructing my senses." The Shinigami stated.

"Don't you feel that pressure? It's coming right this way?" Orihime asked as a panic filled her.

Suddenly a roared from outside could be herd, the Shinigami stood up in response, then stated "There's no mistaking it, that was the cry of a Hollow!"

Not long after there was a large crash from down stairs and a cry from Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Orihime cried in fear of something happening to her sister. The Shinigami began running towards the scene.

"Wait!" Orihime called out.

As the Shinigami ran out the room she felt a strong pressure _'What an incredible amount of spiritual energy... how did I not feel it until now?!'_

"Onee-chan." Yuzu called for her sister as she stumbled to her room, collapsing at the doorway.

"Yuzu!" Orihime cried in worry as she saw her collapse.

"Karin-chan... she Onee-chan! help her... Onee-chan!" Yuzu squeezed the words out with all her strength then paused out.

"PLEASE REMOVE THESE BINFINGS!" Orihime yelled as she squirmed in terror.

"AHHH!" Karin cried from downstairs, the Shinigami following soon after.

"Karin!" Orihime cried out, as she struggled to her feet.

"Stop it, stop it!" Karin cried inside the Hollow's grip, the both of them outside, then gave out a cry of pain as it tightened its grip, the Shinigami drawing her sword in response.

"Karin!" Orihime yelled from next to the Shinigami after falling down the steps, in obvious physical pain.

"Get away!" The Shinigami yelled, Orihime to terrified for her sister to regesture the Shinigami's words.

"K.. Karin!" Orihime called out her sister's name as she slowly stood up again.

"She's moving despite the Kidou being cast on her?" The Shinigami asked aloud, astonished by Orihime's feat. Orihime pushed the Shinigami out of her way.

"Move, your in the way!" The Shinigami stated. Orihime ignored her then froze, she saw Karin in the large hand of the Hollow screaming in pain.

"Karin!" Orihime called desperately, then began screaming as she tried her best to force the Kidou off herself.

"Stop, no human's strength can break that Kidou, if you force it your soul will..." The shinigami froze in silence as she saw symbols appear around Orihime's body.

Orihime struggled harder and harder, the Kidou around hergiving off a golden light as it weakened, until she pulled her arms free shattering the Kidou.

_'A human broke the Kidou with her own power'_

Orihime suddenly charged forward, grabbing a chair in the process.

"Wait!" The Shinigami yelled but Orihime ignored her.

"AHHHH!" Orihime charged the Hollow about to swing the chair, the Hollow taking notice slowly turned to her.

"Hime-nee! Run!" Karin cried as she was swung back in the Hollow's grasp. The Hollow then swung its fist into Orihime sending her flying down the street bouncing a few times.

"Ughh! Karin!" Orihime sat up her hand reaching for Karin.

"I Found you!" The Hollow spoke in an ominous echoing voice, as it reached for Orihime, but was stopped when the Shinigami stabbed her sword into its arm, blood spraying from the wound, the Shinigami jumped off its arm as it dropped Karin. Orihime leaped forward catching Karin then rolled on the ground with her. The Hollow took a few steps back then faded away in a dark shadow vanishing.

"Hey Karin!" Orihime called to her sister as tears formed in her eyes, her voice shacking, fearing the worst.

"Stay calm! It has not devoured her soul yet!" The Shinigami stated.

"Thank goodness!" Orihime sighed in relief.

"It's seeking a soul with a much higher spiritual density. I get it now. The Hollow from this afternoon was not after the girls, It was after you!" The Shinigami explained.

"Wh... what?" Orihine asked shocked to hear that her sisters were put in danger because of her.

"I don't know why, but it seems that your spiritual energy has been sealed until now. That's why I never felt anything, and Hollows didn't attack you. Perhaps the spirit energy sealed within you began to flow due to the influence of the spirit you touched. The hollows then sensed the denseness of your soul on the girl. They're after you!" The Shinigami added her sword still raised.

"They're after me? I put everyone in danger?" Orihime asked in utter shock and guilt.

With a roar the Hollow reappeared. "It's here!" The Shinigami cried.

"It's my fault the girl was in danger! It's my fault everyone is in danger!" Orihime stated as her mind filled with the memories of her sister scared and hurt.

"What ar...?" The Shinigami began asking but was interupted when Orihime ran past her, then stopped in front of the Hollow.

"You want my soul? Then don't drag anyone else into this, come after me!" Orihime looked at the Hollow with strength in her eyes determined to protect everyone.

The Hollow roared loudly then lunged at Orihime about to eat her who couldn't avoid the attack, when suddenly the Shinigami jumped in the way being bitten instead blocking the brunt of the attack with her sword, her blood gushed out of her wounds and into the air. The Shinigami began to wriggle in the Hollow's mouth in pain managing to slice the Hollow's mouth, causing it to pull back in pain as it roared, the Shinigami collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"Shinigami!" Orihime called out.

"You fool..." The Shinigami spoke "You should've known that you were too weak to fight it. Or did you think it would be content with just your soul? At this rate we will all become its food." The Hollow kept its distance writhing in the pain.

"Do you want to save your family?" The Shinigami asked.

"Of course I do! I would do whatever it takes!" Orihime responded without hesitation.

"Then listen to me... " The Shinigami began then took a hold of her sword, "You must become a Shinigami."

"Huh?" Orihime exclaimed her confusion.

"Place the tip of my Zanpakutouh over your heart and thrust it into yourself, and I will give you my powers! It may or may not work, but there is no other way!" The Shinigami explained. The Hollow roared and began stomping towards the two.

"Give me your sword then, Shinigami!" Orihime instantly told her.

"It's not 'Shinigami' My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia added, as Orihime grabbed her Zanpaktouh and placed it at her own heart.

"My name is Inoue Orihime." Orihime replied as she drove the blade into her chest.

Suddenly a bright orange light shone intensely from Orihime blinding the Hollow and pushing against it as her spiritual power increased. Suddenly it's arm was sliced off, blood shooting from out the wound, Orihime now stood behind the Hollow.

Orihime now wore black robes, and had a massive Zanpaktouh that was as tall as her, however massive it was it weight next to nothing to her. Wind began blowing away from her, from the amount of spiritual pressure she held.

_'Can't be! I meant to only give her half of my spiritual power, but she took it all!'_ Rukia thought to herself now wearing white robes, and missing her Zanpaktouh. _'Just who sis she? I have never seen a human with so much spiritual power that she can confuse a Shinigami's senses. I have never seen a human with enough power to break a Kidoh. And... I have never seen such a massive Zanopaktouh!'__  
><em>

Orihime suddenly charged the Hollow, the Hollow tried to stomp her, but she side stepped and cut its leg clean off. The Hollow roared as it fell towards her. "I won't let you hurt anybody else!" Orihime exclaimed angrily as she brought her Zanpaktouh down from over head splitting it's mask and the rest of it's head in half killing it, causing it to disintegrate.

_'She's unbelievable!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Because Orihime is a young woman I am going to have her body be converted into Reitsu instead of her just being pushed out her body. Honestly If I were a substitute shinigami, I would cringe at the thought of either my body being handled by people while I was not able to stop them or by a mod soul controlling it (My stomach just wont let me write any of that) And it doesn't seem to matter that much in the anime anyway. So why not?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Starting Life As A Substitute Shinigami<strong>

"Wake up Orihime-chan, IT'S MORNING!" Orihime's father yelled at his daughter.

"KYAA!" Orihime shot up right with a scream and punched her father in the face sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Y...y...your... right... is as...strong as... ever... Orihime...chan. Geh." The father added in excruciating pain before passing out.

"O..otousan?" Orihime rubbed her eyes still half asleep then took noticed of her father out cold on her bedroom floor.

"Ah! Sorry Otousan! I punched you again when you tried to wake me up didn't I?" Orihime asked as she shook her father's lifeless body back to life.

"How are Yuzu and Karin?" Orihime asked in a panic.

"Wh... what are you talking about?" The father asked in confusion.

"What?" Orihime asked back confused.

A little later the family gather down stairs and looked at the massive whole in their house, Orihime staring at it in shock.

"Man, it's a miracle. To think that no one got hurt after a truck crashed so far into our house." The father stated in amazement.

"It's more of a miracle that none of us woke up because of it, Hime-nee I can understand but the rest of us." Karin added.

Orihime lost in thought, her index finger poking her chin, didn't take notice of Karin's comment. _'Hugh? Was that all a dream last night?'_

"Thanks to no one waking up the truck driver disappeared." Karin claimed.

"It's okay! I bet the driver will come back and apologize!" The father added.

_'A shame, I was looking forward to talking with Rukia-chan!'_ Orihime thought to herself as the others began making their way inside.

"Neechan, if you don't eat you'll be late for school." Yuzu called to her sister.

"School?" Orihime asked back then suddenly made the connection, "Ah! That's right I have school!" Orihime added as she ran inside to get food.

Later that day in school Orihime was lost in thought, her index finger poking her chin, as she walked down the hallway making her way to lunch.

_'Hmmm! Was that really all just a dream? Yuzu and Karin being attacked by the monster. Me fighting it after Rukia gave me superpowers...' _Suddenly Orihime stopped in the hallway, her finger fell from her chin, as she continued to think a sad expression appeared on her face _'Even meeting Rukia... was that really a dream?'_

"Orihime!" A familiar voice called from behind.

"Ah Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled back, while she waved as though they were worlds apart.

"Geez, Orihime! Why didn't you tell me that a truck crashed into your house!" Tatsuki added.

"A truck crashed into my house?" Orihime asked back confused.

"You forgot something that important already?!" Tatsuki yelled back in shock, then continued in a mocking tone, "That's amazingly air-headed even for you!"

"Air-headed? Me?" Orihime asked blinking twice as she pointing to herself.

"Never mind what I just said." Tatsuki added in defeat. _'I just don't have the strength to explain in to her.' _

"So what do you have for lunch today?" Tatsiki asked in curiosity, as the two began making their way outside again.

"Today it's fish-shaped sweet sweet-bean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey.?" Orihime answered with joyous expression.

_'What's with this girls taste-buds?'_ Tatsuki thought to herself as she pictured her meal.

"Would you like some?" Orihime asked.

"N... no I'm okay." Tatsuki replied.

"What a shame, I thought that you might like it." Orihime added as she placed a hand on her cheek in disappointment.

"Kyaa!" Orihime screamed as she was knocked from her feet and onto the ground and closing her eyes in pain, "Owowow."

"Oh, its just you Inoue!" A familiar man's voice stated.

"Hey Ichigo ! You can't just bump into someone then say _'Oh it's just you.'_ like that!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo.

"Oh, uh, my bad." Ichigo replied then asked, "You okay?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine Kurosaki-kun" Orihime replied shyly, as a light blush formed on her face.

"Here." Ichigo replied offering her his hand.

"T... thank you." Orihime accepted as grabbed Ichigo's hand, causing her blush to deepen and her heart to race.

"You have a fever Inoue?" Ichigo asked clueless, noticing her face redden.

"Uh.. no... ah... eh.. eeehhhehehe." Orihime continued an awkward laugh as she backed away awkwardly, her blush growing, until she turned and ran off shyly.

"What's with her?" Ichigo asked as he watched Orihime run off.

"Your too clueless to get it!" Tatsuki replied with a huge smirk.

_'What's wrong with me? Why is it whenever I'm around Kurosaki-kun I'm so weird? Why does he make my blush so easily? Why does it feel like my heart will explode when I'm with him?__' _Orihime thought to herself until she stopped running, now finding herself outside.

"Oh, so _you're_ Orihime-chan?" A familiar girl's voice, that spoke in an unnecessary and odd way, asked Orihime from behind.

Orihime turned around noticing the girl behind her was Rukia.

"R... Rukia-chan!" Orihime called out, instantly forgetting all her worries, as she hugged Rukia without a second thought then continued pulling away from the hug, "Geez you left without saying a word I thought last night was a dream, I'm so glad we really did meet! But why are you talking like that?"

"Shut up Orihime!" Rukia rose her voice, her voice now in her usual way of talking, shutting her up then continued, "Geez, all that time preparing a fake dialect... wasted."

"Why would you need a fake dialect?" Orihime asked innocently.

"So that I can blend-in better." Rukia explained in a sigh knowing she was going to have to explain everything to Orihime in great detail.

"Oh! I understand now!" Orihime clapped her hands as a beaming smile appeared on her face then explained in great speed "After you gave me your power last night you lost the ability to return to the Soul Society! So until your powers come back naturally you need me to fight Hollows in your place and as a result you are attending my school in a faux body and live in my cupboard so that you can better get my cooperation."

"H... h... how did you know all that?" Rukia asked in utter amazement at Orihime's deductive abilities.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean it's the plot for most animes these days, well except for us both being girls." Orihime explained placing her hand on her cheek as-if she were confused to why somebody wouldn't understand the situation instantly.

_'She deduced my current situation perfectly because my situation is similar to an anime she watched?' _Rikia thought to herself in shock unable to gather weather the girl before her was genius or an idiot.

"W... Wait does this mean you will help me with my Shinigami work?" Rukia asked Orihime as she suddenly regained her senses.

"Yes! As long as I have power to save those in danger from evil I will! After all that's what superheroes do!" Orihime declared with a beaming smile on her face as she did a fist pump.

"A... a super hero?" Rukia asked Orihime in confusion.

As if on que Rukia's cellphone began beeping loudly.

_"A Hollow!"_ Rukia thought to herself as she put on a red glove on then hit Orihime in the face.

"Owowow" Orihime cried in pain as she rubbed her face.

"Geez, Rukia-chan you shouldn't randomly hit people!" Orihime scolded her with her usual non-threatening tone, as she bent over to Rukia, not noticing that she was now dressed in a black yukata with a massive Zanpaktouh on her back.

"Idiot, that wasn't me randomly hitting you, I just converted your physical body into a spiritual body so that you can start work. Just look down" Rukia replied as she took out her cellphone in order to find the Hollow then ran off yelling, "Follow me!"

"Y... yes!" Orihime replied as she chased after her.

"Where exactly are we going Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked as they ran down the street.

"We're looking for a Hollow in the area! It's most likely targeting a spirit in this area!" Rukia exclaimed.

"AHHH! HELP!" A boy cried in terror, running from a six legged Hollow, from the park next to Orihime and Rukia stopping the two in their tracks.

"Orihi...!" Rukia began but was interrupted as Orihime jumped over a low fence and charged towards the Hollow her Zanpaktouh already drawn.

Orihime jumped in between the boy and the Hollow and instantly cut off two of the Hollow's legs, causing it to fall on its back off and fade away into a dark shadow vanishing as it roared in pain, after which Orihime turned around and squatted in-front of the boy.

"Don't worry! The nasty monster can't hurt you now!" Orihime stated with a warm voice and a large smile to the boy.

Suddenly the Hollow reappeared and charged toward Orihime while her back was turned.

"Orihime! Behind you!" Rukia yelled in concern.

The Hollow instantly stopped in its tracks when Orihime's blade impaled it, the blade piercing straight through the Hollow's mask, Orihime held the blade in her hand but was still squatting in-front of the child, with a large smile on her face.

"See the big bad monster was stopped by the Shinigami!" Orihime excliamed, as the Hollow disintegrated.

"Your awesome! Oneechan defeated the monster without even looking at it!" The child stated as he smiled joyously.

"Yeah!" Orihime replied then continued, "But I didn't just come to defeat the monster! I came to send you to a nice safe place called the Soul Society! Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" The boy cried as he hugged Orihime, "Thank you Oneechan!"

"Your very welcome!" Orihime stated as she placed the end of her Zanpaktouh's grip on the boy's forehead.

The boy suddenly descended into a blue light that appeared below him.

"Why did you lower your gaurd when facing the Hollow?!" Rukia yelled in anger at Orihime for being so reckless.

"B... but I didn't lower my guard!" Orihime replied meekly as she waved her hands in-front of her then continued with a bright smile, "I could feel where it was so I knew when it was going to attack! So I didn't need to look!"

_'Even though she has just became a Shinigami she could feel the Hollow's Reitsu without focusing?' _Rukia thought to herself in shock.

"But that still doesn't explain why you turned your back to it!" Rukia added in a growl as she approached Orihime.

"Well it was because the boy seemed so scared, I just couldn't let him cower in fear!" Orihime added looking away from Rukia as she poked her fingers together.

_'Did the Hollow feel so weak to her that she didn't register it as a threat?' _Rukia thought to herself as she became more amazed with Orihime.

"AH!" Orihime cried out suddenly, "We have to get back to school, I don't want to miss the rest of lunch!"

_"Ohhh God... Why was I born unto this world? I entreat thee, please suffer me to return unto me once more! This very mo...!" _Rukia read from a book dramatically but was interrupted by Orihime.

"Rukia-chan, your very good! Are you thinking of trying out for the Drama club?!" Orihime asked in a loud voice amazed by her friend's performance.

"Huh?!" Rukia asked in confusion then continued, "I'm trying to study modern Japanese! Wait a moment... was I really that good?"

"Yeah! For a moment there I really believed you! I was so scared!" Orihime replied as her eyes sparkled with admiration, causing Rukia to blush.

"R... really? I was that good?" Rukia asked again as her blush grew brighter.

"Yeah it..." Orihime began but was interrupted by the sudden screech of a car that that then sped off after a few seconds, leaving a man lying on the ground and his shopping spread in the street.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked as she ran to the man in the street.

"Ouch!" The man scowled in pain as he slowly stood up.

"K... Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called surprised.

"Huh? Inoue?" Ichigo replied rubbing the back of his head.

"A... are you okay?" Orihime asked Ichigo concern filling her being.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ichigo replied then turned to see his groceries spread in the street. "Ahhh! But my dinner for tonight is on the street!" Ichigo cried as he rubbed his head with both arms in distress, "I hope it's still good!"

"Ahhh! Thank goodness you weren't hurt at least!" Orihime replied, causing Ichigo to blush slightly.

"Oh Kuchiki is here too?" Ichigo noticing Rukia changed the subject.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rukia asked rudely.

"IS THAT HOW YOU ASK A CLASSMATE'S NAME?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Ah! How are you... uh... what was your name again?" Rukia asked desperately, now talking in a different manner, while she politely curtsied.

"DON'T TRY CHANGE YOUR MANNERISMS! I WON'T BE FOOLED SO EASILY!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"Tsk!" Rukia exclaimed in frustration.

"YOU JUST 'tsk'ED ME DIDN'T YOU?!" Ichigo grew louder again.

"Now now you two no fighting!" Orihime attempted to scold the two.

"Hey 'you' what happened to your leg?" Rukia asked noticing a large bruise on Ichigo's ankle, just below a tare on the leg of his pants, that resembled a Hollow's hand.

"Huh? Oh it must be from that idiot's car! Wait a minute, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo not 'you'" Ichigo ranted in anger.

"Are you really okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in concern as she closed the back between them.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ichigo replied, as his rage instantly faded, as a light blush formed.

Ichigo crossed the street carefully at the earliest opportunity then yelled, "I'll see you tomorrow! Inoue! Kuchiki!"

"Have a safe trip!" Orihime yelled back returning to normal as Rukia continued to stare at his ankle.

_'That leg was he attacked by a Hollow?'_ Rukia thought to herself as she and Orihime walked along the river side.

"That guy... do you know him well?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, Kurosaki-hun? Not really. We haven't really talked. He's a friend of my best friend. But..." Orihime paused stopping in her tracks.

"But?" Rukia asked, stopping next to Orihime.

"His big brother... died at our clinic. He was his only blood relative. It was a traffic accident." Orihime said in a saddened voice, "I remember him crying that night, begging his brother not to leave him alone."

"How was your spirit power back then?" Rukia asked.

"I don't think it was like now... Why?" Orihime asked as the two began walking again.

"No reason." Rikia lied, _'Did the brother become a Hollow?'_

"Hey Rukia-chan?" Orihime began, "Where are you staying?"

"Huh? Do you really want to know?" Rukia asked back with a grin on her face.

"Yes!" Orihime answered with a bright smile.

"It's a surprise!" Rukia exclaimed as-if she were fulled with pride.

"Ehhh?! Come on Rukia-chan tell me!" Orihime begged for an answer as she jumped on Rukia hugging her.

"Idot! Don't act so familiar!" Rukia yelled at Orihime, struggling out her hug with a large blush on her face.

"Ehh? But we've both fought Hollow's and you even gave me your powers!" Orihime replied in a whining tone.

"How does that make us close?!" Rukia yelled back angrily as she broke free of her hug.

"A bond of warriors?" Orihimre stated her answer as though it were a question, placing her index finger on her chin.

"A bond of warrirors or not, its getting late so you better get home!" Rukia exclaimed as she walked off.

"Bye Rukia-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Orihime bid farewell to her new friend.

Back at Orihime's home, Orihime lay on her bed with a large smile on her face.

_'Ahhh! I'm so glad that Rukia-chan and the events of last night didn't turn out to be a dream! '_ Orihime thought to herself as her bedroom door opened.

"Hey Onee-chan, have you seen my pajamas and my one piece dress?" Yuzu asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hmmm. I haven't seen them since we washed them yesterday Yuzu-chan!" Orihime claimed.

"Ughhh. Its so weird, they just vanished even though they were in my cupboard!" Yuzu added.

"AH! Could it be that aliens have infiltrated the Earth and are stealing all our clothes so we will be to embarrassed to be-able fight back when they invade?!" Orihime asked a crackpot story as images of people run away from aliens in nothing but their underwear.

"Geez Onee-chan, I swear your stories get stranger and stranger by the day. Good night." Yuzu added as she closed the door.

"My stories? What stories?" Orihime asked herself placing her finger on her chin.

Shortly after Yuzu left Rukia, who was wearing Yuzu's pajamas, burst out of Orihime's closet yelling, "Orihime!"

"Ah! Your the one who stole Yuzu's clothes!" Orihime yelled back giving an accusing finger.

"We'll talk later!" Rukia exclaimed as she put on her glove.

"Is it a Hollow?!" Orihime asked in a more serious tone, then turned to her wall sensing its spiritual energy drawing near.

"Yes!" Rukia exclaimed as she smacked the glove into Orihime, changing her body into a spiritual body and knocking her off her bed, just before a large red hand came out of the shadows and almost grabbed Orihime.

"Don't space out!" Rukia rose her voice as the rest of the Hollow appeared, crushing Orihime's bed in the process.

"Ahh! My bed!" Orihime added in sadness as she drew her Zanpaktouh and the Hollow turned to her.

The Hollow swung its arm trying to hit Orihime who barely managed to jump over it.

"Aim for the head!" Rukia yelled.

Orihime lifted her Zanpaktouh in the air above her head an swung it down with all her might, however the Zanpaktouh cut deep into the roof causing it to only crack the Hollow's mask when it hit.

"Too shallow!" Rukia yelled as the Hollow grabbed the Zanpaktouh's blade still on its mask.

Orihime struggled with her Zanpaktouh trying with all her might to bring the Zanpaktouh down, however the Hollow was stronger and the blade didn't budge. Suddenly a part of the Hollow's mask shattered, revealing a human face beneath, causing the Hollow to roar in pain, its voice a mix between a Hollow and a Human.

_'What?!'_ Orihime thought to herself in horror, frozen by her shock, as the Hollow faded back into the shadows.

"It got away." Rukia stated in disappointment then added as she ran to the door "Let's go!"

Orihime fell to her knees her hand covering her mouth as she trembled.

"O... Orihime? What's wrong?" Rukia asked in concern.

"Beneath it's mask... It was a human face!" Orihime exclaimed with terror.

"You saw it?" Rukia asked back in surprise, Orihime was silent.

Rukia began reluctantly explaining, "Any human soul that has a lingering attachment will eventually become a Hollow unless a Shinigami preforms a soul-burial on it. Those that don't receive a soul-burial either become a Hollow of their own will or are turned into a new Hollow by another when their soul is eaten." Rukia paused as she took a look at Orihime, who was silent still trembling, then asked "Did you... recognize the Hollow?"

"Y...yes. Beneath it's mask... It was Kurosaki's brother!" Orihime exclaimed with terror, shocking Rukia.


End file.
